Blood Ties
by Cynamin
Summary: Sometimes, the past really does come back to haunt you…and family is forever.
1. Prologue: Rewritten

Blood Ties By Cynamin   
Email: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com 

_**Disclaimers**: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her. So no, I don't own them._   
_**Spoilers**: Very general Angel Season 2. It doesn't really fit in chronologically._   
_**Distribution**: Anyone who has other stories by me, feel free. All of my stories can be found at http://www.ficgoddess.com_   
_**Content**: Umm…some Angel angst is inevitable. *Not* B/A for nearly the first time in my fic writing history. My apologies to everyone who expects that from me now._   
_**Rating**: PG-13 should be sufficient._   
_**Summary**: Sometimes, the past really does come back to haunt you…and family is forever._   
_**Feedback**: Comments? Questions? Criticisms or snide remarks?_   
_**Notes**: As I already noted…oh my god, Cyn's not writing a B/A fic. I've wanted to write a good A:tS fic for a while, with plenty of issues of Angel's past and human family…and then finally this idea would not leave me alone. So, I know I should be completing other stuff, but I need to get this out of my system before the new season messes with my head…___

_This is for those "Angel Obsessed" visitors who recently babbled with me about Liam and Kathy. I hope this is worthwhile for you._

* * *

  
**Prologue: Rewritten**

The grave dirt had only recently been cleaned from his skin and hair, and the pain of rising had passed into memory. The hunger, though…that still raged within him, and would rage for eternity. The entire village smelled of fear now, and he smiled a feral smile. It made him feel powerful. 

And this…this would be the finest kill yet. 

The new vampire wrinkled his nose in disgust. Foolish…locking themselves in their homes, and thinking that something as pathetic as *garlic* would keep him away from their doorsteps. Superstitious and ignorant, and his father was among them. Ignorant of the power of what he'd become. 

The familiar door opened, just a crack. A gasp sounded from behind it. The door opened wider, a small, dark haired girl looking up at him in shock. "Liam?" 

The vampire smiled. "Aye, Kathy." 

She grinned then, filled with joy as well as shock now. "Ye are dead! Ye had a funeral…and a grave." 

"Aye, I did," he agreed, still standing outside the doorway. "I said we'd meet again, though, didna' I? And I never did break a promise to ye." 

She smiled. "No, ye never did." An awed look crossed her face. "Are ye an angel now?" 

He fought back laughter at the notion. Heaven would have nothing to do with him. "Perhaps," he said. "Aren't ye goin' to invite me in, Kathy?" 

She opened the door wider. "Of course! Come in!" she cried happily. 

The invisible barrier disappeared at those words, and the vampire crossed the threshold with a sudden sense of victory. And he was still so hungry…. 

Kathy was still talking. Her back was to him for the moment as she led him inside. "Mother and Father will be so happy," she was saying. "Even Father. He didna' mean it when he banished ye from the house. Wait 'til I tell them ye've returned to us from Heaven…." 

He felt his facial features shift. His new fangs revealed themselves in his eagerness to feed. "Not yet, sweet Kathy," he said harshly. 

"Liam…?" 

Her question was cut off as he grabbed her by the throat. His hand clamped tight, and her eyes widened in fear as his monstrous features were revealed. "Aye," he said, "and so much more." He drew her close, relishing her fear. "Shall I take a new name now?" he whispered in her ear…so close to her neck. "Just think…ye were the one to name me. Do you like Angelus?" 

"Please…" she whispered, gasping for air. "I didna…" 

"Ah, but ye did." He shifted his grip, letting her breathe again and baring the artery that pumped through her neck. "Feel free to scream," he said, and savagely sank his fangs into her flesh. 

Scream she did…for just a moment. Only instants after her hot blood filled his mouth, her scream stopped. And his arms were empty. 

The vampire blinked in confusion. His little, human sister…his first act of severing ties to his pathetic, human life…gone. Disappeared without a trace. 

"What…?" 

Then footsteps sounded in the house. Running in response to the scream. His mother…. "Liam?" 

The young vampire smiled, his sister's blood still staining his lips. "Not anymore, mother," he mocked. Not Liam – he liked the name Angelus indeed. And he was going to make sure this village learned very quickly to fear it. Then Ireland, and then…who knows? 

The night's fun was not over yet. 


	2. Chapter One: Resurrection

Blood Ties By Cynamin   
Email: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com 

_**Disclaimers**: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her. So no, I don't own them._   


* * *

  
**Part One: Resurrection**

He was very good at smelling blood. One might say he excelled at it. New blood, old blood, demon, human, small injury or fatal wound…he could tell a lot from the smell of blood. Once, he had rejoiced in that smell, in learning all the little variations. The demon that possessed his flesh craved it, starved for it, and so he was never without that awareness. 

It was different now, though. No longer did he glory in blood. Now, that over-developed sense was good for only two things: keeping his flesh strong, and keeping others alive. Others that, a hundred years past, he would have killed for that very same blood. 

Angel walked the streets of the city alone when the night was darkest. Sensible people were already asleep, but there were always plenty of people in need of protecting at all hours. And the demons, those that preyed on the humans, always liked the nighttime best. 

The blood smell had come suddenly about a minute ago. It assaulted his senses so instantly that he wondered why he had not smelled it earlier. It was human, fresh, in dangerously high volume, and terrified. And something else…slightly familiar. He followed it, steps quickening, unable to shake that sense that he should have been able to know something else from this blood. Like he'd smelled it before…. 

There were small drops of blood on the pavement, too faint for most to notice. Angel followed them like a trail. Concern for the bleeding person's safety was first in his mind as he quickened to a run. But also…curiosity. 

He was close. Harsh breathing echoed along the street now. Labored breathing. Two more long strides to round the corner…. 

_His sister, slumped against the wall of his human home, dead… The bite wound on her neck testifying to why she did not bleed…_

She was slumped against the building like an echo of the past. Her dress was centuries out of date. Blood from a bite wound ran down her neck to stain her collar a deep crimson. She stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. 

"Liam…?" 

The fear and the blood loss got the better of her then, and consciousness fled. She started to fall sideways. Angel darted forward to catch the girl. She was still alive, for now. 

_Kathy?_

He had no time for shock and guilt to overwhelm him. He tore a length from the hem of her skirt, turning it into a makeshift bandage. He smoothed her long, dark brown hair – so close to his in color – away from the wound as he secured the cloth. He cradled her against his chest as he lifted her from the pavement. Then he took off running at speeds only another vampire could match. 

He had to get her to a hospital. Now. Before it was too late. 

_…It's already 250 years too late…_

But he would do anything to save one of his own victims…his own sister. 

* * *

  
"Where is he?!" 

Wesley rubbed his eyes in fatigue. "I don't know," he said for the third time. 

The young woman paced the hotel lobby in agitation. "He's supposed to be here!" she snapped. 

"And he'll be here, Cordelia," Wesley said patiently. "If nothing else, he'll be back before sunrise. He does live here, after all." 

Cordelia glared at him. "I am *not* waiting until sunrise for Angel to show up." 

"And I wouldn't have suggested such a thing," Wesley said smoothly. "We don't really need him here right now…" 

"That's not the point," she said. "You're the boss now. And that means Angel is supposed to be here when you say he's supposed to be here, and he's not here!" 

"Cordelia!" Wesley interrupted in exasperation. 

"What? Aren't I right?" 

Wesley did not reply to that. "He'll be here, okay? It's been very quiet lately. You have not had a vision in weeks. Angel…probably just needed something to do." 

"You mean he's out looking for trouble," the third member of the small group said. The young black man was leaning against the hotel counter. 

"Well…yes, quite possibly." 

"And this doesn't bother you?" Cordelia asked. 

"He can take care of himself," Gunn said easily. 

Wesley looked at Cordelia for a moment. "Are you worried about him?" 

"No," Cordelia said quickly. Then she frowned. "Okay, maybe a little. I mean, we're just starting to get back on the right track…and he seems to attract trouble." 

"That he does," Gunn agreed. 

"Yes, well…" Wesley frowned. "Perhaps for now we should put our full attention on this case, yes?" 

Cordelia sighed. "You're right," she said reluctantly. 

"Okay, then. What do we know?" 

Gunn spoke up. "Another body turned up today. Same district." 

"Cause of death?" 

"Unknown," Cordelia read from the paper in front of her. "Martina Roberts had recently been diagnosed with untreatable cancer. That didn't kill her, though." 

"Isn't this more of a case for the police?" Gunn asked. 

"Hey, we're being paid," Cordelia pointed out. "By the surviving family of victim number…" she looked at the papers in front of her again, "two. Jero Alizar." 

"Still…this seems rather…normal." 

"Do we have anything tying the victims together?" Wesley interrupted. 

"Well…" Cordelia began, only to be interrupted by the telephone. She smiled as she picked it up, preparing her best receptionist voice. "Angel Investigations, we…" She frowned abruptly. "Where the _hell_ are you?!" 

Wesley and Gunn's heads snapped to attention. 

"You're supposed to be…" Cordelia began. She stopped speaking with a frown. "You're where? Why…?" Cordelia's anger disappeared, then she went noticeably pale. "You're kidding, right?" Another pause. "Alright, I get it. We'll be right there." 

She hung up the phone and frowned at it intently. 

"Well?" Gunn prompted. 

"That was Angel." 

"Yes, we got that…" Wesley said. 

"He's…at the hospital. He wants us to meet him there." 

"And _why_ is Angel at the hospital?" 

Cordelia had a very odd look on her face. "I'll tell you on the way," she said, grabbing her purse. "This is one I have to see to believe."   



	3. Chapter Two: Recognition

Blood Ties By Cynamin   
Email: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com 

_**Disclaimers**: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her. So no, I don't own them._   


* * *

  
**Part Two: Recognition**

_Her squeal of delight was his first greeting when he returned home, and despite himself young Liam smiled. No matter what had upset him that day, she could always make him smile.___

_She ran around the corner, slightly unsteady on her feet. Such a little jewel of a person…. So very young, she loved him with the totally uninhibited feelings only a small child could possess.___

_Abruptly, Kathy's skirt got to be too much for her tiny legs, and she tumbled. She sat on the floor, looking stunned and about to cry. Liam hurried to her, setting her back up on her feet.___

_He smiled at her, reassuringly. "Ye be all right, l'il one," he said, dusting her off a bit.___

_"Aw wight," she agreed with a sniffle of aborted tears. She giggled then, and clasped her big brother around the chest as best she could with her tiny arms. "Hewo," she said happily.___

_Liam returned her hug with one arm. "Hello to ye, too, Kathy," he said.___

_Kathy pulled away, grinning and dashing off. She stopped after a second, turning to look back at him, daring him with her expression to chase after her. Liam grinned and happily followed. He joined her in her simple play, determined to keep her safe.___

Memories, long forgotten, had a way of overwhelming Angel. Unlike the centuries he'd lived as a vampire, the memories of his far shorter, human years had faded, taking on a hazy unreality. But Kathy…. 

Kathy was real, and here, now. Injured, maybe dying, should be dead. Dead, because he had killed her nearly two and a half centuries before. He could smell her blood on him. An echo of his memories…killing her…. 

Angel groaned and hid his head in his hands. Completely overwhelmed. When he wasn't dwelling on the times long past, his enhanced senses were straining through the busy hospital. Any hint to Kathy's fate…he listened and felt and hoped that *this* time she would survive. All he got, though, was the scent of her blood on his clothes, the hospital disinfectant, the other people in the waiting room, the sounds of heartbeats and machinery. 

Someone cleared their throat nearly at his knee, and Angel jumped. His head shot up to meet the startled gazes of Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn. Seeing the three worried faces, he tried and failed to give a small smile, then ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he said. 

"Jumpy?" Cordelia suggested. 

Angel nodded. "Yeah." 

There was an awkward silence between them as the three looked at Angel expectantly. He said nothing, unaware of their gazes at first, still listening closely to the hospital activity, watching doctors and nurses hurry by and waiting for some word. 

"What's going on, Angel?" Wesley asked at last. 

Angel sighed. "I'm not sure," he said softly. "I…found my sister." 

"Sister?" Gunn said in confusion. "She's not, you know…" 

Angel shook his head. "She's alive," he said, then dropped his voice to speak in a whisper. "Human." 

"Umm…isn't that impossible?" Cordelia pointed out. "I mean, especially if you're talking literally, like the two of you had the same mother and father, not some strange vampire concept I don't get." 

"Yes," Angel agreed briefly. 

Wesley spoke in a whisper, barely audible in the busy hospital. "Forgive my bluntness," he said, "but didn't you *kill* your sister?" 

Cordelia gasped, and Gunn made a harsh, disgusted sound. 

Angel flinched under the combined weight of their stares and that hard fact. "Yes," he whispered back. 

Wesley sighed. "Angel, has it occurred to you…" 

Angel wasn't listening anymore. A doctor was looking over the crowded waiting room, clearly looking for someone. His eyes locked with Angel's, then he wove his way through the chairs. Angel stood, and his friends fell into silence. 

Angel had rarely been so nervous as in those seconds it took the doctor to cross the room. 'Please, let her be okay. I know it's my fault that she's here, but I'd do anything…' 

The doctor stopped in front of him at last. "Mr…Angel?" he asked, glancing at the chart he held. 

"Just Angel," the anxious vampire replied. "How is she?" 

"I'm Doctor Tarnor," the doctor began. "The young woman that you brought in…" 

"My sister," Angel clarified. "Kathy." 

Doctor Tarnor met his worried gaze. "She lost a lot of blood," he started to explain. 

"Please," Angel interrupted. "Just tell me if she's going to be okay." 

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she should be fine." 

Angel felt a great rush of relief go through him, and began to smile. "Good," he whispered. "Good." 

The doctor was still very serious. "Now, is there any family that you need to contact? Her parents, perhaps?" 

Angel shook his head, forcing down another wash of guilt. "No, uh…they're dead. I'm the only family she has." 

The doctor nodded. "All right. Could you just tell me briefly what happened?" 

Angel swallowed, anxious to see her and nervous about the truth. He made up the circumstances quickly. "She…was walking back from a costume party," he said, easily explaining the eighteenth century clothing. "She was attacked by some kind of animal. I didn't get a good look at it." He looked seriously at the doctor. "May we *please* go see her now?" 

The doctor looked at them for a second, then nodded. "Just briefly, now. She's still out. She needs to recover, and it's not exactly visiting hours." 

Angel nodded, then quickly followed the directions to his sister's room. 'Thank God…she's alive. Thank you.' 

"Angel!" Wesley said sharply, hurrying up next to him as he nearly ran down the corridor. "Please, I need to talk to you for just a second." 

Angel slowed to a pace that was only a bit more sedate. "What is it?" he said in a rush. 

Wesley took a second to catch his breath. "What I was saying before," he began to explain, "are you sure this is your sister?" 

Angel looked at him sharply. "Of course she is!" he said. 

"I don't mean to doubt you," Wesley said calmly. "But…we have no idea what is going on." 

They were outside the room the doctor had directed them to, now. Angel froze. He could see her there, through the window, stretched out on the bed with her neck heavily bandaged. "She recognized me," Angel said softly. "She called me…." He couldn't say it. He hadn't gone by his human name since the night he had killed her. Thought he'd killed her. 

"Oh," Wesley said just as softly. Then a worried expression came over him. "Oh dear." 

"What?" 

"She recognized you? And I would hazard a guess as to who inflicted the wound upon her neck." 

"You know I did," Angel said sharply. 

"Yes. And can you imagine what might happen if she wakes up and tells the doctors here that?" He looked at Angel seriously. "We're going to have to handle this quite delicately. I imagine she is more than a bit…terrified of you right now." 

Angel swallowed hard and stared through the room's window at the sleeping occupant. He hadn't… He didn't think…. He couldn't imagine the one member of his family he remembered loving him no matter what suddenly hating him. Fearing him. He wasn't sure he could bear to see that. "What do you suggest?" he asked very softly. 

* * *

_Why the _hell_ did I ever put myself to work for a vampire?_

Cordelia Chase had been in a lot of strange situations since she'd first found out about vampires and demons and other creatures of the night in high school. She'd been nearly sacrificed and otherwise killed more than once. She'd been involved in strange spells and rituals. The speaker at her high school graduation had the unique grand finale of turning into a demon and attempting to eat the senior class. And that's what she got for growing up on the hellmouth. 

But she wasn't on the hellmouth anymore. In L.A., the only demons were supposed to be the television kind, and she was supposed to be the beautiful actress who was rescued from them on screen. Or no – she was the actress who did the rescuing. Yeah, that was a better image. 

Her acting career hadn't taken off, however. Instead, she had found herself in the employ of yet another Sunnydale refugee – Angel, a vampire, but a good one. Most of the time. Prowling the night fighting the forces of darkness or whatever. And that's where things got really strange. 

It was like everything that had happened to them in Sunnydale was only a training mission for the really weird stuff. Then there came the visions, migraines with pictures from the 'Powers That Be' to direct their little motley band to the people they were supposed to help. There was no turning away from the weirdness anymore. But she'd *thought* there was a point where things weren't supposed to get any weirder. 

But they did get weirder. And that's how Cordelia Chase, aspiring actress, ended up at the hospital bedside of a girl who was supposed to be dead over two centuries ago. Never mind the fact that she was killed by that vampire who was now considered one of the good guys. And never mind that she was that same vampire's human sister. 

Nope, this situation was completely one of a kind. 

"What in the world do you expect me to do?" Cordelia asked in an annoyed whisper. 

Wesley looked a bit at a loss. "Just…try and calm her. She is likely to be quite upset and confused. You need to help her understand what has happened." 

"You make that sound so easy," Cordelia muttered. 

"Just try," Wesley insisted. "We do not want to cause a panic, nor have her brought to psychiatric attention. Or, god forbid, have Angel brought to police attention." 

Cordelia grumbled a bit more, but she knew she'd do it. "So basically, 'hi, you're 250 years in the future, and by the way – please don't try to attack Angel because he's really a good guy now, even though he's a vampire.' Did I get it?" 

The three men shifted a bit uncomfortably. 

"Liam," Angel said abruptly. 

"What?" 

He was looking towards the room, and he sighed heavily. "She knows me as Liam," he explained. "Not Angel."__

_Okay…._

"And I'll be right here in case you need support," Wesley said. "Someone to back up your story." 

Cordelia nodded, and went to open the door. 

"Cordelia." 

She looked back to meet Angel's pained gaze. "Yes?" 

"Thank you," he said softly. 

Cordelia just nodded, and entered the hospital room. 

In the past couple of years, Cordelia had gotten to hate hospitals. There were all the times that she had been a patient, and then there were the times that friends had. She'd seen the inside of hospitals far too many times. Still, Cordelia had to go through with this. Someone had to, and the guys had decided she'd be the least threatening to the frightened girl. So, she didn't really have a choice. 

She pulled the room's one chair over to the bedside. Looking at the girl now, she could see the resemblance to Angel. Just enough to realize they were related. There were slight bits of facial structure, and their hair was the same color. Cordelia would not be at all surprised if when she woke up her eyes were the same color, too. The girl's paleness only enhanced the illusion. Of course, that was paleness brought on by blood loss, not deathly avoidance of the sun. The bandage taped to the girl's neck was easy evidence as to the cause. 

Cordelia sat and watched the sleeping girl for what felt like hours. She watched the girl breathe in an easy, slow rhythm. She listened to the sounds of hospital machinery. It was late. The sounds were starting to lull Cordelia to sleep, no matter how hard she fought to stay awake. Had any of the guys considered what might happen if she didn't wake up before some doctor came to kick them out? And if she didn't get some sleep soon… 

A brief whimper interrupted Cordelia's thoughts. Her eyes snapped open to meet the wide, terrified eyes of the girl she was waiting for. 

_Oh boy…_

"Shh," Cordelia said, trying her best to be calming. She didn't really have much experience with older children. Not that any experience really would have been helpful in this situation… "It's okay." 

The girl – Angel's sister, Kathy – looked at her in fear and confusion. "I…" she tried to begin. 

"It's okay," Cordelia said again. "You're okay. You're in a hospital." 

She seemed to calm slightly, though her eyes were still unusually wide. She blinked at Cordelia. "Where am I?" she said. 

It took Cordelia a second to understand her thick, Irish accent. "Like I said, you're in a hospital." 

A hint of suspicion entered Kathy's gaze, momentarily overriding her fear. "I donna' know yer accent," she said. Then more suspicious, "I donna' know ye." 

Cordelia was never one to tell anything other than the total truth. She tried to soften it as best she could, though. "You're a long way from home, Kathy," she said gently. 

"And who are ye?" 

"I'm Cordelia," she replied easily. Then, at the girl's expectant face, she added, "I'm a friend of your brother's." 

Kathy's reaction wasn't what Cordelia had been hoping for, but it was similar to what they'd expected. Her hand flew to the wound at her neck, carefully bandaged by the doctors, at the same time as she sat up in bed and tried to scoot as far away from Cordelia as possible. 

"Easy," Cordelia said, holding out a placating hand. "It's alright. Let me explain." 

"Explain what?" Kathy demanded, her voice higher with a touch of fear. "He's a monster!" 

Cordelia swallowed and stayed calm. "A vampire, yes," she agreed. "But things…aren't quite as you think they are. Please, listen to me. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you." 

"Ye promise?" the girl asked hopefully. 

"I do. Nothing will happen to you here." Cordelia held out a hand in entreaty. "Please, just listen to me. That's all you need to do." 

The girl frowned, but sank back a bit into her bed. "I'm listenin'," she said. 

Cordelia sighed. "This is going to sound really, really crazy, but I swear it's the truth," she said. "You're in America. Like all the way across the globe from where you were, nearly. And you died – should have died – two hundred and fifty years ago. We don't know how you came to be here." 

Kathy just blinked at her for a second. "I… Ye lie," she said. There was complete and total denial in her voice. 

"No." 

"Ye donna lie?" she asked a bit helplessly. 

"I don't lie. I promise." Cordelia only hoped she believed it. 

"Then…how do ye know me brother?" Kathy asked, her expression wary. And still fearful. Cordelia supposed she could understand that. If she knew her brother was…what he was, how did she think of anyone claiming to be his friend? 

Cordelia said as easily as possible, "I work with him." 

Kathy stared at her. "Work?" she asked. She laughed slightly, a bit sad. "Now I know ye lie." 

Cordelia sighed. "Listen, I'm not lying." Her voice was louder than she meant it, frustrated. 

"Ye be crazy," Kathy insisted. "'Tis all a lie. I want to go home!" 

"You can't go home," Cordelia tried to explain. "Your home is halfway around the globe and over two centuries in the past!" Yes, she was getting a bit frustrated. 

"Tis not possible," Kathy argued. "I was home last night! And ye canna travel in time!" 

Cordelia did not know what to do with that statement. "Wesley!" 

As summoned, the Englishman appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" He looked over at the bed and smiled when he saw the girl awake and alert. "Kathy. It is good to see you recovering," he said. 

Kathy just frowned. "She is crazy," she insisted. 

"I assure you, Cordelia is quite sane," Wesley replied easily, coming to stand at her side. "It is the year 2001." 

If possible, Kathy paled a bit more, and her fear returned. "'Tis true?" she asked, clearly giving in…and giving up hope. 

Wesley nodded. "Yes, it's true." 

"Then…all me family is dead." Now she looked just about ready to cry. 

"Technically…yes," Wesley agreed sadly. "But your brother…" 

"Is dead," Kathy insisted. Defiance and fear. 

"Your brother," Cordelia said, a bit angry on his behalf, "is the one that brought you here." 

"He is also the one that put me here," Kathy said, meeting her anger with one hand pressed again to her neck. She winced. "How can ye be friends with a monster?" 

"Your brother is not a monster!" Cordelia tried, upset. In her heart, she knew the girl was snapping at her out of conflicted emotions, but Cordelia couldn't help but give as good as she got. 

"It is not that simple," Wesley said, remaining calm. "A lot of time has passed. Things have changed. He is actually quite unique among…" The expression on Kathy's face stopped him. Stubborn, covering anger, fear, confusion…and a barely disguised sadness. "Believe it or not," he insisted. "If you wish to leave here, you must not speak of this to the doctors that check on you. Most people do not believe in vampires. We have told them a wild animal attacked you, and I'm afraid that if you tell them the truth they may not release you." 

"Are ye threatenin' me?" Now her fear was transferred slightly to the people in front of her. 

"No," Wesley said calmly. "I am merely telling you the truth." 

"I would like to help you," Cordelia said. "We all would. I would like to be your friend as well, if you'll let me." 

Kathy's expression softened a bit. "Ye mean that?" She seemed ready to grasp onto any tiny bit of hope. 

"I do." 

Still, she looked sad. "And…I canna go home?" 

Wesley gave her a sad smile. "Your home is long gone," he said. "And even if we did know how to send you back, you died long ago. We don't even know how you got here." 

Kathy looked down, away from both of them. "Oh," she whispered. 

"Kathy," Wesley said, "do you remember how you got here?" 

Kathy blinked up at him for a second, and Cordelia thought she saw the beginnings of tears in the girl's eyes. "I…thought he'd come back from the dead," she said pitifully, and there was no need to ask who 'he' was. "But…he didna. He bit me…and then I was somewhere else. It was dark. And he was there, too… And I woke here." 

"He found you," Cordelia said gently. "He brought you here for the doctors to see." 

"Why?" Kathy asked. "Why kill me and then cure me?" She looked so sad and lost that Cordelia was truly touched. 

"It's a long story," she began. 

The door opened again, and for a moment no one spoke. Angel stood there, a pained expression clearly evident on his face. He looked at them, then locked his gaze with Wesley's to avoid looking anywhere else. "The doctor…says we can take her home as soon as we bring some clothes for her," he said softly. 

Cordelia felt Kathy tense. "I'll find something," Cordelia said pleasantly. "I think we girls are going to have to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe." 

Angel dared a glance at Kathy, then looked quickly away. He nodded, and then left, shutting the door behind him. 

Cordelia dared a glance at the girl, and sighed. Her expression was so distraught – pain, confusion, anger, fear were all there – that she seemed completely lost. Lost she actually was, Cordelia realized. She'd lost her home, her time…and her family, at her dead brother's hands. Cordelia hadn't the faintest clue of anything that could make that sort of situation better. 

But…well, shopping was a start. 


	4. Chapter Three: Reaction

Blood Ties By Cynamin   
Email: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com 

_**Disclaimers**: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her. So no, I don't own them._   


* * *

  
**Part Three: Reaction**

Angel was nearly in a manic state, which was pretty painful to watch. He was _way_ too awake for a vampire at noon, for one. And every moment, he was doing _something_. Years of dust and debris had been removed from one more of the bedrooms on the second floor of the mostly unused hotel. Blankets and sheets had been found somewhere, and the bed was made as neatly as possible. But when Angel started to straighten out the bed for the third time, Wesley had to call a stop to it. 

"Angel, please," he said from the doorway. 

"What?" Angel asked, looking up from his inspection of the blanket's tucked corners. 

Wesley sighed at the vampire's atypical behavior. "Just…stop for a moment. Rest." 

Angel stopped, but seemed to sink into himself as he shook his head. "I can't rest," he said certainly. "If I rest, I'll start thinking, and if I start thinking…" 

"Then why don't you sleep?" Wesley said instead. 

Angel shook his head again. "I can't." 

Wesley was just about to give up…and he thought he might scream if Angel started making the room _perfect_ once again. "Could you stop cleaning the room at least?" he asked. 

"She needs a place to stay." 

"Yes, and I'm sure she will be quite appreciative of the accommodations," Wesley replied, not at all mocking. "But right now, I need you to focus." 

"On what?" Angel asked, looking Wesley in the eye for the first time in their conversation. "On the look in Kathy's eyes in the hospital room, the fear? Or how about the fact that I can still remember how she tastes?" 

Wesley had to force himself not to flinch at Angel's tone. "Neither would be very productive," he pointed out. 

"I'm _trying_ to be productive, okay?" Angel said, gesturing to the neatly made room. He plucked at the corner of the bed covers again. 

"And you have been. But we need to answer a question – how did she get here?" 

Angel sighed. "You're right. That's more important right now." He paused, but still seemed like he was about to explode back into activity at any moment. He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Any ideas?" 

"None, I'm afraid," Wesley said. "I only spoke briefly to Kathy about her arrival here. She does not remember anything unusual – merely being there one moment and here the next." 

Angel nodded, finally coming to a stop as he sat down upon the bed. 

"Do you remember anything odd about when you…?" 

"Killed her?" Angel asked, looking at Wesley sharply. He shook his head. "She was dead, Wesley. That's enough." 

Wesley frowned. "That doesn't fit with the idea of some sort of time travel, which was my first guess," he said. "If she was taken from a moment before her death, you should remember her missing from that time." 

"Unless my memories…don't reflect recent changes in the past," he said. 

"True," Wesley agreed. "Dead or missing within minutes wouldn't make much difference to history as a whole, would it?" He looked thoughtful. "I suppose I'll have to do some research with Irish historical societies or something. See if we can figure out if this is a case of time travel or…something else." 

Angel nodded. 

"Won't you come and help?" Wesley asked. 

Angel shook his head and stood. He quickly straightened out the wrinkles made by him when he sat down, and seemed to be looking for anything else to do. "I want to make sure everything is perfect. And…I guess I really should try and get some sleep." He sighed heavily. 

Wesley nodded. "You do that." 

"Wesley?" 

The ex-Watcher turned to look at him on the way out the door. 

"The only time travel spells or rituals I have ever heard of require tremendous time and resources. They're far more trouble than the average person would want to go through," he said. "If someone has brought my sister forward in time…." 

"They probably have rather…disturbing reasons," Wesley finished. 

Angel nodded. 

"I'll see what I can find." He turned to leave again, and stopped, joined by Gunn in the doorway. 

"I've got something else for you," he said to them both. 

"Yes?" Wesley asked. 

"It's on the case," Gunn said. "Cordy has a computer search set to flag any articles related to the victims. This came up." He passed a sheet of paper to Wesley. 

"'The family of Reesa Jordan would like to thank…'" he read, then paused. "Now that is odd," he agreed. 

"What is it?" Angel asked. 

"Well, it seems her family received a rather generous donation from a corporation called 'Lifespan' in the aftermath of her death. But there's nothing here on why, or even what Lifespan does." 

"Another mystery," Angel said unhappily. 

"Seems to be the day for it," Gunn supplied. 

Wesley nodded, glancing at the sheet again. "Yes, well, perhaps this one will be a bit easier to solve. I'll see if I can find anything more about Lifespan, or whether they are connected to any of the other victims." He went to leave the room again. "Gunn?" 

Gunn waved him off. "I want to talk to Angel for a second." 

Wesley nodded and left the two of them alone. Angel looked at Gunn for a moment, then busied himself making sure everything in the room was in good repair. For a minute neither of them spoke. "What do you want?" Angel asked after a moment, sounding resigned. 

"Just curious." 

Angel glanced at Gunn. "About what?" 

"Why you never mentioned a sister." 

Angel looked away. "I don't talk about my family, and I don't talk about my victims," he said. "She's both." 

His tone brooked no argument, but Gunn wasn't one to be easily fazed. "You're not the only one who's killed a sister," he said after another moment. 

"It's not the same," Angel said certainly. "You didn't kill your sister – she was already dead. She was a monster, a vampire, same as I was when I did kill mine." 

"I know that," Gunn said. "But it doesn't feel any different." 

Angel looked at Gunn again. "I don't want to talk about this," he said. 

Gunn gave up simply. "That's cool," he said. "I'll leave you alone. You going to rest like you said before Cordelia gets back?" 

Angel nodded. "I'll try." 

He had a feeling he was going to need a rest before he faced his past again. 

* * *

Cordelia had to admit she felt sorry for the girl that she had been put in charge of. On the upside, Kathy now believed the bulk of what had been told to her. On the downside, she was even more lost than before. 

The young girl had been obviously relieved to get out of the hospital when Cordelia arrived. She also seemed to be relieved that Cordelia had come alone, though neither of them commented on that. Cordelia had brought with her a simple outfit for Kathy to wear before they bought her more clothes, and all seemed to be going well until Kathy tried on the skirt and tank-top combination. 

"Are ye sure this is complete?" she'd asked, plucking uncomfortably at the shirt's straps. 

Cordelia smiled as reassuringly as she could. "You look great," she said. 

The girl still looked uncomfortable. 

"You'll be glad of it outside," Cordelia tried. "It's probably hotter out there than you're used to." 

Kathy had nodded reluctantly and said nothing as Cordelia proceeded to check her out of the hospital. 

She didn't say much of anything outside of the hospital either. She was obviously startled by the obvious evidence of over two centuries past. Yet she did not show fright, just a sort of sadness and resignation. With every new thing she seemed to shrink a bit further in on herself. Despite Cordelia's efforts, she could not get the girl to open up. 

It partially had to do, of course, that the two of them had no common frame of reference. Cordelia was sure Angel had far more of an idea as to just what might be going through Kathy's head right now. After all, they had grown up together. He knew where she was coming from like no one else possibly could. But to get Kathy to speak to her older brother…her murderer…? Cordelia had even less of a clue as to how to accomplish that. 

So she smiled, and was kind, and let Kathy talk or be silent as she wanted. When she took Kathy to buy clothes for her indefinite stay in modern times, she tried to keep things as conservative as possible. She did not try for shorts or short skirts. It was impossible to make the young girl comfortable, but she tried. And if Kathy did not end up in the latest styles, she still looked good. Fashionably old fashioned? 

By the end of it, Cordelia was actually just as eager to get back to Angel Investigations as it appeared Kathy was eager to get off the streets. The poor girl needed a lot of adjustment time, yet she'd just been thrown in the midst of everything. 

Outside the Hyperion Hotel, Kathy froze suddenly. Cordelia stopped and looked seriously at the confused girl. "Kathy? What's wrong?" 

Kathy shook her head. "Liam…lives here?" she asked. 

Cordelia nodded. "Well, yeah." At Kathy's stare, she explained, "It used to be a hotel." Still confusion. "An inn?" 

"Oh." 

Cordelia smiled. "Besides, it's not like he lives in the _whole_ thing. It's also the office. And we haven't even gotten around to fixing the top couple of floors." 

Kathy still did not move, staring at the large building. "Ye work together," she said, remembering. 

"Yeah." 

"But what do ye _do_?" she asked in frustration. 

Cordelia just smiled and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Believe it or not, we help people. People with…strange problems." 

Kathy blinked at her. "Liam?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Well, Angel," Cordelia said calmly, "but yeah." 

"Angel…?" 

"It's what he calls himself now," Cordelia explained. 

A look Cordelia could not decipher crossed the girl's face. "Oh." 

Cordelia took a couple of steps towards the hotel, trying to encourage Kathy to come with her. "He _is_ trying to do good," Cordelia tried for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Your brother is my friend." 

Kathy was silent for a long moment and made no effort to move. Cordelia was afraid that she's frightened the girl into complete silence. 

"Cordelia?" she said at last. 

"Yes?" 

Kathy took a couple of hesitant steps to stand by Cordelia's side once again. "Would ye tell me…?" 

"Tell you what?" 

Kathy swallowed. "Tell me about me brother." 

Cordelia smiled and led the girl into the hotel. "I would be happy to," she said. 


	5. Chapter Four: Relating

Blood Ties By Cynamin   
Email: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com 

_**Disclaimers**: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her. So no, I don't own them._   


* * *

  
**Part Four: Relating**

Wesley and Angel sat around the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel in silence; books, files, and miscellaneous pieces of paper were spread out in front of them. Wesley was shuffling through a pile of computer printouts he'd made earlier in the day. Angel poured over books for any hint of other instances of time travel. 

There was an odd sort of atmosphere in the old hotel since Angel's sister had made her abrupt appearance. They all tried to go about business as usual, but their attempts were less than successful. Wesley was trying to split his attention between the girl's mystery and their current paid case. Cordelia spent most of her time with Kathy, and as a result was not seen by the two of them very often. And Angel…well, it made sense that he was more effected by the arrival of his long-dead sister than the rest of them. He was tense and withdrawn – unusually so. 

Angel closed the book in front of him with a grimace. "I'm worried about her," he said quite softly. It was the first thing he'd said that evening. 

Wesley looked up from his research in surprise. "Hmm?" 

Angel gestured with his head towards the courtyard. There, Cordelia and Kathy could faintly be seen talking seriously to each other. Their topic was anyone's guess. 

"Is she still not speaking to you?" Wesley asked. 

Angel nodded. 

"Give her time, Angel," the ex-Watcher suggested. 

Angel nodded again. "I know. I don't…expect her to speak to me. I just…would like her to." 

"I'd imagine that circumstances for her are most confusing at the moment," Wesley pointed out. 

"I know," Angel agreed. And he did know, probably better than the others. He knew exactly where she was coming from, unlike anyone else possibly could. He knew _her_. 

"Have you found anything?" Wesley asked, changing the subject. 

Angel frowned. "Nothing," he said, gesturing to the book. "There's nothing on actual time travel. At least, none that I've found." He leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes for a second in fatigue. He had _not_ been sleeping well. "What about you?" he asked after a moment. "Anything?" 

"Mmm," Wesley muttered noncommittally. "I have been unable to find a record of her death," he said at last. 

"And…?" Angel prompted. 

"I…yes. I have found…the rest of your family." 

Angel sank into his chair a bit as he nodded. 

"I have not given up yet, though," Wesley said quickly. 

Angel waved him off. "She…should be there with the rest." 

Wesley put down his stack of papers. "Yes, of course." He sighed. "So, we're going with actual time travel then, aren't we?" 

"This still doesn't make sense," Angel said in frustration. "I saw her die! I _felt_ her die! Why do I seem to be the only one that remembers that?" 

Wesley shrugged helplessly. "I hate to say this, but…it may be your memories reflect, rather than what actually happened, what was supposed to have happened." 

Angel looked at him in surprise. "Are you trying to say that she was meant to die?" 

"I…well, yes." 

Angel glared at him. "She's not going to die, Wesley. I won't let her." 

"I didn't say you should," Wesley agreed. "But…even if you had not been the one to kill her, she would be long dead by now. You know that." 

Angel nodded. "So…we're really talking outside interference here, aren't we?" 

"Yes. Though whose interference, and for what purpose…." 

"Good question." 

And that was when Cordelia screamed. 

*** 

Kathy was sitting on a bench in the hotel courtyard, her knees drawn up towards her under a long, dark green skirt. The late afternoon sunlight was hot on her face, making her skin feel oddly tight. It would probably be painful tomorrow, but she would rather be out here, than in there…. Glancing towards the doors to the lobby, she caught a glimpse of broad shoulders and dark hair. Kathy forced back a sigh, drew her legs in a little closer to her, and turned her attention to her companion in the courtyard. 

Cordelia was happily telling the story of how she and Liam – no, not Liam, Angel – had met again in this city. Already Kathy had heard stories from the two years before that. There were long gaps in the tale…undoubtedly things Cordelia felt it was not her place to reveal. Kathy's emotions at these stories were mixed, and growing more so by the moment. 

"So there I was, about to be a meal," Cordelia said, oddly grinning as she remembered. "And there was Angel, all tough guy, standing there at the top of the stairs. The evil vampire totally thought Angel was nothing, but Angel showed him. He rescued me, jumped over the railing, got shot like three times…." 

Kathy couldn't help but wince. 

"Yeah, it was pretty gross," Cordelia agreed, sitting beside her. "I had to help remove the bullets. Or, well…actually, I didn't help much. But…I know he's pretty hard to kill, but I never thought he'd get shot for me." 

Kathy shifted in her seat without a word to say. 

"Hey, you okay?" Cordelia asked gently. 

Kathy just gave her a helpless look. 

"You know you can talk to me," she said gently, touching the younger girl on the shoulder. 

Kathy hung her head. "I donna know what to think anymore," she admitted. "Ye were right – I am not home. I donna know what to do." 

"Well," Cordelia offered, "what do you want to do?" 

"Besides return home?" 

Cordelia gave her a sad smile. "Besides that." 

Kathy looked at the young woman…friend of her brother. "I want…" 

"Yes?" 

Kathy couldn't help but glance at the doors of the lobby once again. 

Cordelia smiled. "Talk to him," she suggested. 

"I donna know if I am able," Kathy admitted, pressing one hand to her wounded neck. It was still quite sore. 

"It would be good for you," Cordelia said. She too glanced up at the doorway. "For both of you, I think." 

Kathy looked at Cordelia oddly, unsure of what she meant by that. 

Cordelia gave her a gentle smile. "You're family," she said softly. "He…doesn't talk about the past, really, but I'd bet my life he misses you terribly. I mean, you're his sister! Now, I don't have any siblings…" Cordelia's voice trailed off and she grimaced. 

"Cordelia?" Kathy asked in concern. 

"Get…" she started to say, then her face twisted with pain. She pitched forward, her hands pressed to the side of her head, her voice letting out an unintelligible cry. Kathy sprang up from her seat, panicked and with no clue what to do. 

Then, as abruptly as Cordelia's fit had started, it stopped. Her entire face twisted in pain, she sat back in the bench with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath. "Wesley!" she called. "Angel!" 

The lobby exploded into activity. Kathy watched, bewildered, as the older English man came running out the doors and into the courtyard. Standing back, she saw him help Cordelia to her feet, his expression concerned. 

Further movement drew the girl's eyes back to the doors. Liam – Angel – stood there as if he, too, would rush out to help if he could. A line of sunlight shown a couple of inches from his feet, as real as any wall. His expression…. Kathy could not look away. 

Wesley drew Cordelia back into the hotel, and Kathy followed. Within a moment Angel was by Cordelia's side, helping her into a chair, handing her pills and a glass of water. Kathy watched as Cordelia grimaced but swallowed them quickly. She leaned back, her eyes closed, her brow still furrowed in pain. 

"What's wrong with her?" Kathy asked helplessly. 

Angel did not look away from Cordelia, but he answered. "She had a vision," he said softly. Then, to Cordelia, "Are you okay? What did you see?" 

Cordelia opened her eyes. "A ritual. Two people tied up. An address." 

Wesley handed her a pen and paper, and she wrote quickly. "There," she said. She glanced at the sunlit windows and frowned. "We have to leave now if we're going to save them," she explained. 

Angel stood, grabbed a black coat and a heavy blanket. He took keys from his pocket and tossed them to Wesley. 

"You're driving," he said. 

Wesley looked at the keys in his hand, then nodded. "We'll call Gunn on the way," he said. He looked at Angel, who was arranging the blanket over his head and shoulders, keeping his hands inside it as well. "Are you ready?" Wesley asked. 

Shrouded in cloth, Angel nodded. 

"Let's go," Wesley muttered, and the three of them rushed out of the hotel. 

Right on their heels, Kathy joined them. 


	6. Chapter Five: Reality

Blood Ties By Cynamin   
Email: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com 

_**Disclaimers**: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her. So no, I don't own them._   


* * *

  
**Part Five: Reality**

The type of scene they found in the old warehouse was familiar to most of the group, even if the specifics were not. A cluster of robed figures stood about a hastily erected altar. A strange insignia was painted on both the altar cloth and the robes, resembling a stylized set of scales within a figure eight on its side. Also on the altar was a large book, two unlit candles, two small dishes with what appeared to be blood in them, and a large, ritual knife. 

One figure, who was clearly the leader of the gathering, stood in front of the table, his head down and focused on the book. The others moved around him differentially, though they were not yet engrossed in the ritual. Instead they milled around, speaking in a general buzz of hushed voices. 

Facing the altar were two tables. Loosely bound on each was a person, each wearing street clothes instead of the robes of the rest of the gathering. On was an older woman, her clothing and simple jewelry nonetheless speaking of a fair amount of wealth. The other woman was younger, in her thirties, wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. Her face was thin with a pale, sickly cast. Neither one of the women was struggling. 

Preparing to take action, Angel watched the scene closely. "They're all human," he whispered. 

Crouching next to him, Wesley looked from the starting ritual to Angel. "Are you sure?" 

Angel nodded. 

They were silent a moment longer. As they watched, the figure in the more ornate robe looked up, and an instant hush fell over the gathering. Without any obvious cue, on of the figures next to him began to light one of the candles. An air of anticipation fell over the ritual group. 

"They've done this before," Wesley commented. "It's too practiced." 

"Are you gonna keep talking, or are we gonna do something?" Gunn interjected. 

"Of course," Wesley said. "Gunn, circle around towards the main entrance. We want to make sure these women get out of here safely. I'll try and free them. Cordelia…" 

"Stay here with Kathy," she said simply, nodding towards Angel's younger sister. The girl looked both frightened and bewildered at the moment. She wouldn't have even been there at all if they hadn't decided it was better to have her with them than hovering in the car waiting. 

"Alright," Wesley agreed. "Angel…." 

The vampire was obviously prepared for battle, his entire body tense. 

Wesley winced at the determined expression on Angel's face. "Just don't kill anyone." 

Angel grinned and rose to his feet. He emerged from behind the pile of boxes, no longer making any effort to hide himself. There was a cocky smile on his face. "Well!" he said loudly. The entire robed gathering looked at him in shock. "They promised me quite the party, but _this_…!" 

The leader stepped out from amidst his stunned followers. "I think you have the wrong warehouse, friend," he said harshly. 

"No," Angel said, glancing at the bound women. "I think I'm in just the right place." Then he let his vampire face show to the crowd. 

The group panicked and broke for the exit. 

The leader of the group tried to hold them together, but to no avail. "Fools!" he yelled, but they still swarmed around him, heading for any way out of the building. Frustrated, infuriated, and knowing exactly who to blame the evening's disruption on, he grabbed the knife from the altar and went for Angel with it. "You've ruined it!" 

In the corner of his eye, Angel could see Wesley untying the ropes of the older woman. 

Screams and chaos filled the enclosed space as the robed leader slashed at Angel with the ornate knife. Startled by the sudden aggression, Angel did not quite manage to get away in time. It sliced through his sleeve and bit at skin beneath. Angel hissed at the pain of the shallow cut and drew back a step. 

The leader used the space now between them to grab the book from the altar. Then, without any other effort on Angel's life, he took off between some of the crates on the edge of the warehouse floor. Angel growled and ran to follow him, only to find his steps blocked by a couple of the straggling participants. They did not mean to stop him, only to save themselves, but their panicked running made Angel lose sight of their leader. 

"Damn it!" Angel cursed. 

Still, the most important element of their little warehouse invasion was complete. Both of the women had been released and would not be harmed, killed, or whatever had been planned for them. The older woman had disappeared with the bulk of the gathering. The younger sat on her table, fighting Wesley far more than she was the last of the ropes restraining her. 

"How could you? How could you?" she was repeating over and over. Her voice had taken on a hysterical tone. 

"Ma'am, please!" Wesley gasped. He fended off her flailing hands as he undid the ropes about her ankles. 

Relaxing from his brief, aborted fight, Angel walked over to Wesley with his human appearance back in place. "What's going on here?" he asked, confused as they all were by the woman's reaction. 

"She's…being difficult," Wesley managed. 

Gunn joined them a moment later, slightly out of breath. "The other woman got out on her own," he said. "She seemed angry." He glanced at Angel. "Nice mob scene." 

Angel smirked briefly. 

"Who the hell are you people?!" The woman yelled over all of them. 

"We're…" Wesley began to answer. 

She did not wait for a response. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" she screamed. 

"We've rescued you," Wesley said patiently. 

"I don't want to be rescued!" she yelled, finally pulling her feet out of the last of the ropes. Her expression was one of anger and loss. 

All three of the men were taken aback by the unexpected situation. 

"I thought we just saved your life," Gunn retorted. 

She glared at him. "Thrill," she said bitterly. "Could you do the same for me two years from now? Five years from now?" 

"You're sick," Angel said flatly. 

"Angel!" Cordelia said in misunderstanding. She had missed the previous part of the conversation, only just joining them with Kathy timidly following behind. 

Both Angel and the reluctantly rescued woman ignored the reproach. "So what if I am?" she said. 

"You think that's it?" Angel asked. "Most people don't volunteer for human sacrifice." 

"I have my reasons," she said. 

Angel looked genuinely dismayed. "Reasons for suicide?" 

She did not answer him this time. 

"Do you have a family?" Angel asked, softer than before. "Husband? Children?" 

"Yes," the woman answered warily. 

"Do you think you're doing them a favor?" 

"I know I am," she replied. "Do you have _any_ idea how much people will pay for just a couple of years of life?" 

"Yes," Angel said, in a tone that was obviously far more understanding than she expected. Her eyes went wide. He continued, undaunted, persuasive. "Do you think this is something your family would want?" he asked, his voice taking on a gentler tone. "Everyone in my family died a long time ago," he said sadly. 

Beyond the woman, his eyes locked with Kathy's. He could hear his sister gasp very slightly. "I'd give almost anything to spend another _minute_ with them," he said. "Just to talk with them, to have them be alive…." 

He looked away from his sister and back to the distraught woman. "Don't rob your family of whatever time together you have left," he pleaded. 

The woman just looked at him, silenced by his heartfelt words. 

"Talk to them," Angel said gently, and without another word walked out of the now silent warehouse. 


	7. Chapter Six: Refuge

Blood Ties By Cynamin   
Email: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com 

_**Disclaimers**: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her. So no, I don't own them._   


* * *

  
**Part Six: Refuge**

She found him on the top floor of the hotel, in a room that looked like it might fall apart at any moment. Wood showed through gaps in the plaster of the walls. The window was a gaping hole into the night. Standing there, he was a simple black silhouette against the city lights beyond. 

He gave no impression that he was aware of Kathy's presence, and it was a long while before she could bring herself to speak. She forced herself to step further into the room, finally stopping beside her brother with the window in between them. She looked out as well, and the unfamiliar city seemed cold and unwelcoming. "It truly has changed," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

There was a moment before he responded. "It has," he agreed. "On the outside." 

She looked at him – really looked at him – at last. His gaze was locked on the city, its artificial glow making him seem even paler. There was an expression on his face that she had never seen…before he died. 

"Ye've changed, too," she said. "On the inside more, though." 

"Maybe," he acknowledged, but his voice wasn't certain. 

"Ye used to talk more." 

Angel looked at her suddenly, startled by her flippant tone. His lip twitched as if he was tempted to smile. "I guess." 

Silence fell between them once again, and Kathy was instantly more serious. "I 'ave been speaking with Cordelia. About ye. And about vampires." 

He looked at her expectantly. 

"Ye truly died," she said, and shivered slightly. This was this first time she'd actually admitted that. It was hard to do, looking him straight in the eye as she was. The dead were not meant to be walking around! "'Twas a demon, not me brother, that came home." 

"I…yes." 

She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "And now…ye 'ave yer soul as well. Ye dinna then," she said, getting the facts straight in her head. 

Angel nodded. 

"Then ye 'ave changed," she said certainly. 

"Kathy," Angel said unhappily, looking out the window. 

"Aye?" 

"It's not that simple," he said. "I may not be like I was…when I killed you. But I'm not human anymore, either." 

She gave him her most stubborn look. "And would ye kill me, 'Angel'?" 

There was no feigning the shock on his face. "No!" he said loudly, spinning to face her again. 

She could not help but smile. "See? Ye 'ave changed. Besides…" She grinned at him, lightening the mood. She reached up to touch his hair. "What 'ave ye done to yer hair?" 

Angel ducked back from her hand, amusement and embarrassment sneaking into his expression. "I like it," he muttered. 

Kathy couldn't help but grin at him. "Are ye trying to impress someone?" 

"No, I…." He abruptly realized Kathy was teasing him and broke into a grin. The expression was almost like she remembered from before he died. Still, there was something in his eyes that never used to be there before – deep sadness. "God, I've missed you," he said. 

"I missed ye, too," Kathy said gently, "when ye were gone." 

They didn't say anything for a moment. The room was silent. "Thank you," Angel said after a while. 

"For what?" 

He shrugged. "For coming to talk to me," he explained. "Why did you come up here?" 

"I was looking for ye," she replied simply. 

"Yes, but…" he paused for a moment. "Why did you finally decide to talk to me?" 

She thought about it for a second. She couldn't just leave the silence between them. Not when the image of the monster faded in her mind to be replaced by the new, serious version of her brother. But it had taken Cordelia for her to really begin seeing that. "Cordelia," she said at last. 

"Cordelia?" He was obviously confused. 

Kathy nodded. "She speaks very highly of ye." 

"She does?" 

"That surprises ye?" 

Angel looked uncomfortable. "We had quite a hard time not that long ago." He paused, then corrected himself. "I had a hard time. They just…were there." 

Kathy looked at him, not understanding but knowing it was going to be left unexplained. "Well," she said after a moment, "she said ye've saved her life." 

Angel nodded. "Yeah, well…she's pretty special. And I couldn't _not_…." 

Kathy was surprised by something in his tone. "Liam," she asked. "do ye _like_ her?" 

He grinned. "Not like that," he said, chuckling slightly. "She's more like…." His smile slipped. "Like a sister." 

"Oh." Kathy just gave him a little, reassuring smile. He met it a bit hesitantly. 

She looked out at the city once again. It was pretty, but strange. And definitely, definitely not home. It made her feel even more out of place. But at least she wasn't alone now. "'Tis a good place to scream," she said softly. 

"What?" 

"Donna' say ye've forgotten," she said sadly. "When ye and Father would argue, and sometimes afterwards we would go to the shore together…." 

"I…I remember," he said a bit haltingly. 

Kathy gave him a small smile. "Will ye scream with me?" she asked, holding out her hand to him. 

He gave a short, forced laugh. "Cordelia and Wesley are downstairs," he started. "They'll think…." 

"They 'ave already gone home," Kathy said. 

"Kathy, I…." 

She looked at him oddly. "Ye're so serious. A scream might be good. Let out yer emotions…." 

"Bad things can happen when I let out my emotions." 

Kathy wasn't about to give up. Still she held out her hand to him. "Then at least stand with me while I scream?" 

He chuckled and took her hand. His hand felt cold and strange in hers, but she didn't show it. 

"Well?" he asked after a moment. 

She thought about it for a second. "'Tis no fun to scream when no one will join me," she teased. Still, Angel was clearly not going to join in. "Why did ye come up 'ere?" she asked. "'Tis depressing." 

He sighed. "It was that woman," he began. 

"Ye saved her life," Kathy stated, a bit awed. She _never_ would have expected her brother to be going out and saving people every night. 

"She didn't want to be saved," he replied, upset. 

Kathy looked at him oddly. There was something else that he just wasn't saying. "Has that happened before?" 

He nodded. "Occasionally. I can never understand it, though. How anyone can just throw their life away…." 

"Ye're jealous of her!" Kathy said abruptly. 

"I…yeah, I guess so." 

"But why?" Kathy said, totally confused. "She was dying! And ye…ye get to live forever." 

"No, no," he replied dismayed, shaking his head. "She's _alive_." 

Kathy still didn't understand. 

"I _am_ dead, Kathy," he explained, and held up their clasped hands between them. "Does this feel alive to you?" he asked. 

Kathy did not answer, but asked a question of her own. "Ye want to live?" she asked. "Ye want to die?" 

Angel nodded. "Eventually," he said. "But I can't do that and…save lives." He abruptly shifted the topic of discussion. "What about you? Why did you want to scream?" 

Kathy looked out the window again. "Ye changed the subject." 

"I know." 

She gave him a sad smile. "I miss home," she said. "I miss Mother and Father…and Anna and everything. Ye're the only thing I know here." A tear tracked down her cheek. 

"Ssh," he whispered softly, pulling her close. It was the first time that he's held her since she'd come here, and she found her tears freely flowing. "It's okay," he whispered. Her tears slowed after a moment. "Will you talk to me again?" he asked at last. "Will you let me help you?" 

She sniffled and then chuckled sadly. "Aye," she agreed. 

She was actually looking forward to it. 

**_To be continued_**


End file.
